Dragonflight
by Thalia-Lynne
Summary: She was flying joyously high, her wings spread wide. Below her, striving to keep up with her swift wing beats flew the coloured male dragons hoping to catch her and mate with her. Quatre was with her in mind during that flight...' Read AN. 3x4, citrusy


A short piece of writing that is sort of a tribute to Anne McAffrey's Pern books. But mainly a tribute to a beautiful couple, 3x4. This isn't particularly set in the Pern world, just with some of the same concepts of dragons.

****

Dragonflight

Quatre was completely swept away in the mating desires of the great golden dragon. She was flying joyously high, her wings spread wide. Below her, striving to keep up with her swift wing beats flew the coloured male dragons hoping to catch her and mate with her. Quatre was with her in her mind during that flight, and they were flying in amazing patterns, doing aerial tricks that even the strongest of the males found hard to keep up with. Idrith, the beautiful gold dragon, was flying in her first mating flight.

Trowa's huge copper male, Tirenth, flew as high as Idrith, wrapping his wings around her strongly. Quatre gasped as the dragons fell, and found himself gripped tightly by Tirenth's rider. Placing his head against Trowa's chest, he kept his mind with Idrith, swept away in the flight of Idrith and Tirenth.

Many people would spread the tales of that day, the way the sun blazed off copper and gold scales, the way huge bodies intertwined in the air. Even the way two young men clung together and kissed, the way the sun glinted off their sweaty bodies and the way they moved together even as their dragons flew, would be spread from place to place. There was no shame in the desire a dragon mating brought. There was no controlling it anyway. The moment Tirenth and Idrith joined and flew together, there was no keeping Quatre and Trowa apart.

As they spiralled down from the heights of orgasm, the dragons landed beside their riders, who lay together, chests heaving with the exertion of the flight and the love making. Quatre kissed Trowa eagerly as he struggled to regain his breath, "Trowa, I knew it would be you, I wouldn't have had anyone else." He whispered fiercely, kissing Trowa's forehead gently in the sign of true affection.

Dressed once more in riding clothes, Trowa and Quatre mounted their dragons, who both seemed to glow with smug satisfaction, and flew up to their high home. Once there, the riding clothes didn't remain much longer. They soon lay heaped upon the floor untidily as the two began to explore all the new possibilities of being mates as their dragons were.

In the sun, two bright, scaled bodies curled together sunning themselves, inwardly laughing at the foolish, yet very pleasant behaviour of their human riders. Indoors, two young male bodies wrapped around each other, giving each other pleasure and celebrating the blazing wonder of their dragons' flight. Flames of desire that were hard to sate licked at them mercilessly. But finally, they collapsed together, sweat soaked and thoroughly tired out.

Lying spent and exhausted; Trowa clutched Quatre tightly to him. "No other dragon is ever to fly Idrith but Tirenth. And no other man is to take my place!" His voice was hoarse and serious.

"Never!" Quatre agreed vehemently. He fingered a mark on Trowa's shoulder with some surprise, "Trowa, I bit you!" He didn't remember when he had done it, but he knew he had been swept away in desire and pleasure at the time. He felt a little shame that he had caused Trowa pain when that man was giving him such pleasure.

Trowa looked down at him and had to laugh at his expression. He ran his hands through Quatre's lovely blond hair and smiled, "I don't care. Besides, I have marked you, too. We belong to each other." Gently he touched the love bite on Quatre's neck with the tip of a long finger, and gently passed a finger over his sensitive, bitten nipple, making Quatre gasp.

Quietly, they kissed. Outside on the ledge, the two great dragons laughed in their strange way at the foolishness of their human riders, who were so far gone in love that nothing and no one else mattered, except maybe the great dragons they rode. But silently, they passed on the same sentiments. _Our humans must never mate with any others. It would be wrong. And nobody but us shall fly together in that way, ever. We four, we belong to each other._


End file.
